


Sakura, vision brisée

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, Horcruxes, Legilimens Sakura, Seer Harry, fem harry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Sakura Potter, telle qu'elle est connue à Dawn par ses frères : Luffy, Sabo et Ace, disparaît le lendemain de l'incendie qui ravage Grey Terminal. Ace et Luffy, déjà brisés par rapport à la mort de Sabo, cherche leur sœur désespéramment mais en vain, il n'y a aucune trace. Namur, dans un espoir de comprendre comment les marines savent pour certaines missions se laisse capturer et découvre leur secret : Patient Vision. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes qui voit des choses étranges.Qu'est il arrivé à Sakura ? Les pirates de Barbe Blanche réussiront ils à l'aider ? Pourra t'elle changer les terribles futurs qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de voir ?





	1. Chapter 1

Barbe Blanche était inquiet, depuis plusieurs années les agissements des marines, qui n'avaient pas toujours de logique apparente, donnaient des coups durs à son équipage et il n'était pas le seul concerné, il le savait. Le vieux capitaine sentait qu'il y avait plus que de la simple chance ou même intelligence derrière ces faits. Il avait craint pendant un temps qu'il y ait un traître qui donnait des informations aux marines, mais cette piste avait été écarté, même des groupes qu'il envoyait comme sur un coup de tête sans en avoir parlé avec quiconque auparavant étaient bloqués. Ce qui le tracassait aussi c'était l'irrégularité de la marine. Il y avait des périodes où ils étaient comme imbattables et l'instant d'après plus rien. Récemment cependant il avait entendu des murmures, ses sources lui avaient parlé d'une arme humaine qui donnerait des renseignements à la marine. Il était bien évidemment intrigué par l'idée autant que par le fonctionnement d'une telle arme, serait ce une nouvelle invention de Vegapunk ? Un cyborg spécial ? L'homme en avait sans aucun doute les capacités intellectuelles mais le pirate n'arrivait pas à voir comment il pourrait faire. 

Il en avait parlé avec ses commandants, certains qui avaient justement noté une telle chose et qui s'étaient aussi posés des questions, et c'était ainsi qu'était né ce plan, un qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Namur avait fait en sorte de se faire capturer, son métabolisme était plutôt résistant par rapport au gaz et autres, il se réveillerait plus rapidement dans la base où il y avait eu quelques murmures par rapport à l'arme humaine. Ils pourraient peut être apprendre quelque chose d'utile ainsi, ou obtenir des papiers, dans le passé ce genre d'attaque avait été attendu  ou alors les papiers avaient déjà été détruits avant qu'ils n'y parviennent. Avec un peu de chance ce serait différent cette fois. Néanmoins le capitaine pirate n'aimait pas du tout qu'un de ses fils soit prisonnier, même si ça avait été un plan et volontaire, plus vite ils le sortaient de là mieux ce serait. En plus ça servirait comme un gentil rappel de ne pas toucher à ses enfants, d'une pierre deux coups. 

* * *

 

Depuis qu'il avait accepté la proposition de Barbe Blanche de devenir un de ses fils et de devenir pirate par la même occasion, Namur avait pu voir beaucoup d'humains que ce soit avec ses frères, qui le considéraient vraiment comme l'un d'eux, ou avec les gens qu'il combattait, ou encore les habitants des îles sous leur protection, il avait vite compris que tout les humains ne haïssaient pas les hommes poissons, ou ne les considérait pas comme des êtres inférieurs. Une véritable surprise en somme, comparé à ce qu'il avait pensé avant en vivant sur l'île des hommes poissons. Néanmoins il avait aussi conscience qu'il y en avait qui pensait ainsi, et il était présentement entre leur mains, faisant comme si il était inconscient afin d'en apprendre le plus possible sans qu'ils soient sur leur garde. Un plan qui semblait marcher vu que les gardes qu'il y avait devant sa cellule, une avec des barreaux en granit marin mais sinon aucune autre protection, quoiqu'il leur donnait des points pour l'avoir mis loin de l'eau, il était au milieu du bâtiment mais côté terre et pas eau. Outre les insultes sur sa profession, sur sa nature et sur Pops, il avait du se contrôler par rapport au dernier point, il avait aussi entendu des murmures vis à vis du Patient Vision, d'une guerre approchante et du fait que le Patient semblait être plus difficile à contrôler depuis quelque temps. Namur n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était le Patient Vision, mais il était sûr que ça avait un lien avec sa mission, il ne savait pas de quelle guerre il s'agissait, mais il sentait que la réponse à leurs questions se trouvaient à cette base. 

 

Lorsqu'il se rappellerait de ce moment par la suite, Namur ne pourra pas vraiment dire ce qui avait attiré son attention en premier, il ne voulait pas le réaliser serait plus correct, mais c'était le désespoir absolu qui régnait dans les yeux verts de la jeune femme. Il supposait qu'elle était belle, il voyait sa beauté avec sa robe rose pâle, sa figure élancée, ses longs cheveux noirs tressés, mais il voyait surtout une femme brisée. Ses yeux verts étaient ternes, elle ne semblait pas comment savoir sourire, ou alors ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, et il sentait le désespoir tout autour d'elle. 

Elle se battait contre des hommes en costumes qui tentaient de la retenir mais elle se débattait furieusement, elle ne semblait pas vraiment avoir de but, elle courrait mais c'était comme si elle n'avait rien vers qui aller, comme si elle était perdue en un sens, sans réel but, mais surtout qu'elle ne voyait pas où aller. Ses yeux semblaient changeant en permanence, restant le vert sombre bien sûr mais c'était leur présence qui changeait, elle semblait ne pas voir la pièce par moments et c'était alors que les hommes réussissaient à l'attraper, mais elle se débattait dès que ses yeux retrouvaient leur clarté et avec talent. Elle manquait d'habitude c'était sûr et d'entraînement depuis un moment mais elle savait quand même se battre et se défendre et du peu que l'homme poisson pouvait voir de ses yeux mi-clos (il voulait maintenir la ruse après tout), le style semblait familier, plus gracieux certes mais ça lui faisait penser à un style de combat qu'il avait souvent vu, celui de Ace. 

"Lâchez moi. Je dois aller empêcher ça, les ténèbres approchent, le tyran jaillira de l'ombre et sera indestructible si le feu arrive dans ses rangs. L'héritier ne peut gagner contre les flammes. Le feu consumé par la lave...." elle cria avec désespoir et peur, il fronça les sourcils en entendant ses paroles, le sens n'était pas clair mais c'était comme si elle disait le futur et à la mine des hommes autour d'elle, elle ne semblait pas être folle. Ce n'était pas normal. 

La lutte semblait être en la faveur de l'inconnue, en tout cas jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un homme que le commandant de la huitième division reconnut comme étant un des Vices Amiraux Doberman, celui qui avait le plus de cicatrices des Vices Amiraux, et même vis à vis de la plupart des marines en réalité, un homme dangereux et proche de l'amiral Aikanu, autant en terme de relation amicales que de leur vue sur la Justice, à savoir la Justice Absolue. Il était un homme impitoyable, tant envers ses ennemis que ses alliés si nécessaire. Il attaqua d'ailleurs sans aucune hésitation l'inconnue, heureusement il n'avait pas dégainé son sabre, et elle se retrouva vite plaquée contre la cellule de Namur qui continuait à faire semblant d'être inconscient, il ne pourrait pas se libérer facilement et protéger la jeune femme contre toutes les personnes qu'il sentait dans la base où il se trouvait. Il espérait en revanche qu'ils puissent l'aider lorsque sa famille viendrait le chercher, laisser une femme aussi brisée avec la marine n'était pas vraiment favorable dans l'esprit de Namur.

Il dut d'ailleurs se retenir pour ne pas attaquer en voyant Doberman soulever la jeune femme par la nuque, l'étranglant au passage, plaquée comme elle était contre la cellule de l'homme poisson elle essayait de se défendre avec ses jambes, mais Doberman était un combattant expérimenté et il ne la laissait pas l'atteindre. 

"Tu es seule, ils sont tous morts, personne ne viendra te chercher." le vice amiral dit avec venin à la jeune femme qui ne tarda pas à être inconsciente à cause du manque d'air. "Ramenez là dans sa cellule et attachez là mieux cette fois, on ne veut pas qu'elle s'échappe à nouveau après tout, l'amiral Aikanu n'apprécierait certainement pas n'est ce pas ?" 

Les hommes s'empressèrent d'obéir, n'accordant pas beaucoup d'attention au pirate enfermé, ce ne fut qu'un moment après leur départ que Namur remarqua que quelque chose était tombé dans sa cellule, discrètement il le ramassa, c'était un collier en argent avec plusieurs pendentifs dessus, il y avait un très simple et visiblement fait à la main, en argile où les lettres SASL étaient gravées, un autre où une perle, une vrai, était attachée grâce à de l'argent visiblement, et un en forme de fleur de cerisier en argent également. L'homme poisson le rangea dans une de ses poches, déterminé à le rendre à l'inconnue lorsque sa famille les sortirait de là, espérant que personne n'essaye de le lui prendre et faisant en sorte que les pendentifs ne tombent pas vu que le fermoir était cassé, la raison pour laquelle il avait le collier dans les mains sans aucun doute. La prise du vice amiral avait du être trop importante pour la chaîne. 

 

Lorsque sa famille arriva deux jours plus tard, trois jours donc depuis sa 'capture', l'inconnue n'était plus là, ils avaient réussi à sauver quelques informations mais pas beaucoup, néanmoins il y en avait assez pour déterminer que autre Namur et l'inconnue, alias Patient Vision, tout le personnel de la base était au service du gouvernement ou de la marine. 

"Qu'est ce que tu peux nous dire sur cette inconnue Namur ?" demanda Barbe Blanche à la réunion avec ses commandants qu'il avait demandé dès qu'il fut sûr que son fils allait bien

"Pas grand chose, ce qu'elle disait était étrange sans aucun doute et elle semblait absolument terrifiée et brisée aussi, ah si j'ai ramassé ce collier quand Doberman l'a attrapé devant ma cellule." dit Namur en le sortant et en le plaçant sur la table "Je me disais que tu pourrais peut être réparer le fermoir Izo...." il continua avant d'être interrompu par un Ace qui était très pâle 

"Ace ?" demanda la plupart des commandants, surpris par l'expression sur le visage de leur jeune frère, normalement si jovial, enfin depuis qu'il était un des leurs et qu'il avait arrêté d'essayer de tuer leur père. 

"Cette jeune femme, elle avait pas les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs à tout hasard ?" il demanda d'un ton tremblant 

"Si pourquoi ? Tu l'as connais ?" questionna Namur 

"Je suis presque sûr que oui..." admit Ace d'un ton encore plus faible, avec l'air qu'il semblait sur le point de pleurer 

"Fils, qui est ce ?" demanda Barbe Blanche avec douceur 

"Je peux pas être sûr mais ce collier on l'avait offert à notre grande sœur il y a des années, avant sa disparition. Le SASL était notre signe, la perle c'était pour représenter la mer, et la fleur de cerisier c'était pour son nom. Sakura. Elle a disparu il y a six ans et dix mois." avoua Ace "Elle n'aimait pas utiliser son nom de famille mais elle m'avait dit que c'était Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

En venant au monde Rose Potter avait une vie plutôt agréable devant elle, en effet non seulement elle avait deux parents qui l'adoraient, mais elle avait aussi des oncles géniaux. Le seul problème, et un de taille, était la guerre qui ravageait le monde sorcier. Non que Rose ait été consciente de ce genre de chose, elle n'était qu'un bébé après tout, néanmoins ses parents en avaient extrêmement conscience faisant partie de la résistance face au groupe des mangemorts menés par Voldemort. Ils étaient des bons duellistes et à trois reprises ils firent face au mage noir en personne. 

La fin du bonheur de leur famille vint de ce nombre, en effet une prophétie fut prononcée, annonçant la fin d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, par un adversaire né à la fin du mois de juillet par des parents qui s'étaient à trois reprises opposés au mage noir. Cette prophétie fut entendue par un membre de chaque groupe de la guerre et de suite des mesures furent prises pour assurer la sécurité des deux possibles 'sauveurs'. Néanmoins ce ne fut pas suffisant, la famille Potter fut trahie et bien que Voldemort disparu après avoir tenté de tuer Rose, les parents de l'enfant de quinze mois étaient morts. 

Rose fut placée dans une maison sans magie, loin de tout ceux qu'elle avait connu, et surtout loin de tout danger. En tout cas c'était l'idée que le Professeur Dumbledore, celui responsable du placement de l'enfant, avait eu. Néanmoins il avait négligé un point, Rose était certes protégée contre les menaces sorcières qui la guettait, mais elle ne l'était pas contre celles sans magie, et elle était totalement sans défense contre celles qui avaient lieu au sein même de la maison où elle résidait. 

Les parents Dursley, chez qui elle logeait, était un couple qui haïssait le monde sorcier, Pétunia, la sœur de la mère de Rose, Lily Potter née Evans, avait toujours été jalouse de sa petite sœur qui avait eu de la magie, qui avait été belle, qui avait eu tout ce qu'elle avait jamais désiré, en tout cas c'était l'opinion de Pétunia. Jalouse de ne pas avoir eu de la magie, d'avoir été rejeté par ce monde qui avait accueilli Lily avant de causer sa mort, Pétunia ne voulait pas de sa nièce et elle ne se privait jamais de le lui rappeler. Rose n'était pas la bienvenue chez elle, et la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas été envoyé à l'orphelinat était le fait que sa présence garantissait une certaine protection sur la famille Dursley contre les sorciers, en plus elle était sa nièce et ça comptait un petit peu. Vernon Durlsey de son côté, détestait tout ce qui était un tant soit peu différent de sa vision de la normalité, la magie était certainement compté dedans, et si sa femme avait une attitude dure envers sa nièce, ce n'était rien comparé à celle de Vernon. 

Rose apprit donc à faire les tâches ménagères pour satisfaire sa tante, et surtout à les faire rapidement afin d'éviter la colère de son oncle qui était un homme violent, déterminé à battre la magie qui résidait en elle, afin qu'elle soit à son tour normale. En plus de ça elle devait aussi éviter son cousin dont un des passes temps favoris était de lui taper dessus ou de lui causer des ennuis. Son seul refuge était le placard sous l'escalier qui était aussi sa chambre. 

On était très loin de la vie qui lui avait été promise le jour de sa venue au monde. Néanmoins elle persévérait et elle patientait pour un jour pouvoir avoir des amis et des gens qui l'aimaient, elle apprit son nom en allant à l'école Rose Potter et l'école devint rapidement autant un refuge qu'une malédiction à cause de la présence de Dudley. Elle n'apprit qu'à quel point l'école pouvait être une malédiction lorsque l'année scolaire se finit et qu'elle et Dudley rentrèrent à Privet Drive avec leurs 'bulletin'... 

La pire raclée qu'elle reçut au mains de son oncle fut le jour où elle se retrouva sur le toit de l'école, ayant fui son cousin et ses amis qui cherchaient à la taper.Son oncle avait été furieux de l'action et de l'attention qu'elle avait attiré, surtout que ça voulait dire que la magie était toujours présente en elle, il décida de frapper d'avantage pour la faire partir. Le corps de la petite fille de presque sept ans était gravement blessé et elle n'était honnêtement pas sûre de si oui ou non elle allait se réveiller, et encore moins sure de si elle le voulait. Néanmoins Rose Potter n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était une sorcière puissante et sa mère avait crée un puissant enchantement pour la protéger de tout. Cet enchantement agit enfin, il transporta Rose dans un autre monde, un monde maritime, avec de nombreuses îles et des mers étranges, ainsi qu'une magie qui avait choisi de se manifester dans des fruits, dit du démon, donnant un pouvoir incroyable à la personne qui en mangeait tout en l'empêchant à jamais de nager. 

Elle fut découverte sous un cerisier par un bébé et sa gardienne, Makino, la jeune femme, Makino appela vite de l'aide pour soigner la petite fille et ne sachant pas d'où elle venait, décida de l'installer dans la chambre au dessus du bar qu'elle possédait. A son réveil, Rose ne savait pas où elle était, ou même quoi faire, ce dont elle était sûre c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas jamais retourner aux Dursley, et qu'elle voulait abandonner le nom de Rose, elle ignorait si ce que son oncle et sa tante avait dit sur ses parents était vrai ou faux, mais le nom de Rose avait trop de mauvais souvenir pour elle. Makino après avoir compris que le prénom de la petite fille qu'elle avait sauvé avait un rapport avec les fleurs décida de l'appeler Sakura pour les fleurs du cerisiers sous lequel elle avait été trouvé. Bien que déjà en charge d'un jeune bébé d'à peine un an, Monkey D Luffy, Makino accueillit Sakura à bras ouvert, qui de son côté bien que ne sachant pas comment réagir à la tendresse et l'amour de Makino, sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et surtout elle adorait Luffy. 

Les années passèrent et si Sakura n'oublia jamais ce qu'elle avait traversé et le monde étrange d'où elle venait, elle était heureuse sur l'île de Dawn, où elle fit en sorte d'en apprendre le plus possible pour rendre sa gardienne fière mais aussi pour elle même afin d'essayer de comprendre comment elle s'était retrouvé ici et aussi simplement pouvoir comprendre ce monde. Luffy devint rapidement son petit frère et il la suivait presque partout, à part quand elle lisait là il partait à la recherche d'une 'aventure'. 

Après la visite d'un équipage pirate qui dura environ un an, Sakura et Luffy furent déplacés sur le Mont Corvo par Garp, leur grand père, l'homme avait accepté facilement la petite fille qui avait cherché à apprendre à se battre pour pouvoir protéger Luffy et aussi pouvoir se défendre elle même. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une maison de bandit, en utilisant le terme maison largement, et rencontrèrent Ace, puis Sabo. 

Après différentes expériences plus ou moins violentes et dangereuses, les quatre enfants formèrent une famille, le petit frère de 7-8 ans Luffy, puis Sabo et Ace qui avaient 10-11 avec trois mois d'écart, avec Ace qui était plus vieux, et pour finir Sakura qui avait 13-14 ans, la grande sœur. Ce n'était pas facile tout les jours, trois d'entre eux avaient un passé difficile, mais Luffy était leur soleil et ils étaient heureux ensembles, au point de tout faire à quatre. Chasser, s'entraîner, lire, une activité jugée nécessaire par Sakura et Sabo. Après une visite de Garp, ils construisirent une cabane dans un arbre, mettant plein de pièges, pour pouvoir échapper à leur grand père et à son entraînement extrêmement violent, ils le craignaient tout les quatre, surtout Sakura et Ace qui avaient plus d'une fois fait en sorte de protéger leur petits frères. 

Ils étaient une famille peu conventionnelle mais ils s'adoraient, même si Ace était le fils du Seigneur des Pirate et Sabo le fils d'un Noble, même si Luffy avait mangé un fruit du démon et si Sakura avait des pouvoirs étranges tout en pouvant nager. Tout bascula le jour où le géniteur de Sabo vint le chercher avec un groupe de pirate que les quatre ne pouvait pas vaincre, Sabo se rendit pour empêcher la mort de sa véritable famille, il partit avec son géniteur pour retrouver une vie qu'il avait tout fait pour fuir.

Sakura, Ace et Luffy de leur côte furent forcés d'aider les pirates à placer des boîtes dans tout le Grey Terminal, ou plutôt Ace et Luffy furent forcés, tandis que les pirates gardaient Sakura avec eux comme moyen de pression, les deux garçons apprirent trop tard que les boîtes contenaient des explosifs qui devaient servir à mettre feu à la décharge du royaume de Goa afin que le royaume puisse accueillir convenablement le Dragon Céleste, la noblesse se moquait totalement des gens qui vivaient dans la décharge. 

Une confrontation entre les pirates et les trois jeunes eut lieu et Ace resta en arrière avec Dadan, la cheffe des bandits qui s'occupaient d'eux et leur gardienne, Sakura et Luffy furent traînés jusqu'au repère des bandits, les deux avaient été trop blessés, Sakura particulièrement. Lorsque l'adolescente se réveilla pour apprendre ce que Ace avait fait, elle n'hésita pas et laissant Luffy, toujours endormi, aux bandits, elle partit à la recherche de son autre petit frère. Ce fut la dernière fois que quiconque qu'elle aimait la vit.

 

Les commandants et Barbe Blanche écoutèrent en silence le récit de Ace par rapport à sa sœur, ils avaient tous entendu parler de Luffy, Ace parlait presque tout le temps de lui depuis qu'il avait accepté de faire partie de leur famille, certains avaient aussi entendu parler de Sabo, un peu en tout cas, particulièrement Thatch le meilleur ami de Ace, mais jamais il n'avait parlé de sa sœur, et en l'observant ils pouvaient comprendre pourquoi. Le jeune commandant n'avait pas lâché le collier que Namur avait ramené, le tenant fermement mais délicatement et ne le quittant pas des yeux même en parlant, la douleur et la culpabilité lorsqu'il parlait d'elle laissait bien comprendre qu'il se jugeait responsable de sa disparition.

"On a cherché partout Luffy et moi, dès qu'on a pu, les bandits nous ont même aidé, mais rien, pas le moindre signe d'elle. Elle s'était comme évaporé. On avait pensé bien sûr au monde étrange dont elle avait parlé parfois..." expliqua Ace

"Pourquoi vous n'y pensez plus ?" demanda avec délicatesse Izo

"Parce qu'elle serait revenue, elle aurait cherché un moyen de revenir et elle l'aurait trouvé. Sakura nous aurait jamais abandonné, ça je l'ai toujours su et elle était, est intelligente, rien n'aurait pu la retenir dans cette autre monde." dit Ace sans le moindre doute "J'ai jamais envisagé la marine." il parlait avec haine là, la colère sur son visage était visible, la rage destructrice aussi, son feu se manifestait d'ailleurs sur ses épaules

"Pourquoi la marine la voudrait fils ?" demanda Barbe Blanche de sa voix grave, calmant de suite son fils qui avait un caractère plutôt emporté

"Je ne sais pas, ça n'a pas de sens. Enfin je veux dire oui elle avait ses pouvoirs étranges mais on était prudent, personne ne l'a jamais vu s'en servir, en tout cas je ne pense pas." souffla Ace en se calmant un peu 

"Ces pouvoirs, ça consistait en quoi exactement ?" questionna Haruta, en tant que le chef de la division en charge de récolter des informations, il avait l'esprit vif et savait chercher le détail qui manquait parfois pour compléter totalement le puzzle

"Elle pouvait faire léviter des objets, une fois elle a réussi à créer une sorte de bouclier pour nous protéger d'une attaque, changer la couleur des choses aussi, réparer d'un seul mouvement si elle se concentrait suffisamment..." réfléchit Ace 

"Quand tu penses à ses capacités, qu'est ce qui t'a le plus marqué ?" demanda Izo, il était tout aussi habile que son frère commandant de la douzième division, mais le crossdresser en charge de la seizième, lui préférait les missions d'infiltrations

"Son intuition." répondit Ace de suite, sans hésitation ou réflexion 

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire yoi ?" intervint Marco, le second de l'équipage et le commandant de la première division 

"Elle savait les choses parfois, pas beaucoup à l'avance mais en général elle avait un pressentiment bon ou mauvais par rapport à une situation. La seule fois où on n'a pas écouté son intuition ce fut le jour du départ de Sabo, on devait se rendre au Grey Terminal pour récupérer du matériel pour notre cabane qui avait été abîmé par une tempête et ça ne pouvait pas attendre." dit Ace avec colère envers lui même cette fois 

"Le nom que tu as entendu Namur était Patient Vision, ce que tu as dis qu'elle criait semblait être ça, des phrases par rapport à une vision du futur et ça expliquerait comment la marine fait pour savoir certains de nos mouvements yoi, surtout qu'on est pas les seuls." nota Marco

"Elle n'était pas capable de voir l'avenir, elle avait des impressions oui mais ça n'allait pas plus loin." protesta Ace 

"A l'époque Ace, on ignore ce qu'elle est capable de faire aujourd'hui, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle voyait un futur sombre pour l'héritier quel qu'il soit. Elle avait l'air plutôt inquiète en parlant des flammes, peut être qu'elle sait que c'est toi..." répondit Namur qui voulait sauver cette jeune femme quoiqu'il en soit, quelque soit ses pouvoirs il s'en moquait, il ne voulait juste pas la laisser quelque part ou elle était visiblement malheureuse

"On la sauvera, elle est ta sœur ce qui veut dire qu'elle est de la famille. On veut juste savoir un peu plus à quoi s'attendre." dit calmement Barbe Blanche, il était inquiet pour la jeune fille d'abord, si ce qu'avait dit Namur dans son rapport était vrai, et il n'en doutait pas, alors elle était vraiment désespérée et ne voulait pas être là. Après ce que le Vice Amiral avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien, comment allait elle réagir ? Allait elle continuer à tenir ?  Il était aussi inquiet pour son fils, il voyait de l'espoir dans les yeux argents de son dernier, mais il craignait que cet espoir disparaisse, après tout rien ne semblait positif sur le traitement des marines et du gouvernement envers cette jeune femme, Namur avait dit qu'elle avait l'air perdu et pas entièrement là, qui pouvait savoir ce que ça allait faire à Ace ? Il allait falloir agir vite pour les deux, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard et que le gouvernement n'ait pas brisé cette jeune femme, ou alors pas définitivement. 

 

 

_Autre part dans le Nouveau Monde_

Sakura était attaché à sa chaise, une intraveineuse dans chaque bras et des menottes aux poignets afin qu'elle ne puisse rien tenter, elle devait rester tranquille et était juste supposé de parler de ce qu'elle voyait ou de l'écrire, le deuxième cas ne devait être fait que lorsque des gens étaient avec elle pour la surveiller. 

Ses yeux auparavant émeraudes étaient d'un vert terne à présent, elle était habillée d'une robe rose pâle et ses cheveux étaient tressés, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour la calmer un tant soit peu, enfin quand elle en était capable. Elle était presque toujours attachée et droguée pour rester calme et obéissante.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais de nouveau tenté de t'échapper ma douce, tu sais pourtant que tu es chez toi ici. Il n'y a rien pour toi dehors. Tu dois rester ici pour ta propre protection et sécurité. En plus tu sais que tu ne peux pas m'échapper." disait une voix grave qu'elle connaissait bien, une voix qui la hantait depuis des années et refusait de la laisser tranquille, la personne qui était son geôlier. L'amiral Aikanu. "Je te retrouverai toujours, tu le sais pourtant, si tu dois t'obstiner on va devoir augmenter le dosage des produits, ne me force pas la main ma douce. Tu fais tellement de bien dans ce monde, pourquoi t'obstine tu ainsi ?" 

Elle était sa prisonnière depuis tant de temps, tout était flou dans sa tête, il était une des rares constantes mais elle le haïssait, de ça elle n'en doutait pas. Elle avait tellement de mal à s'ancrer dans le présent, tant de difficulté à déterminer ce qui était passé, présent ou futur. Elle ne savait pas si Ace, Sabo et Luffy vivaient ou si ce n'était que des illusions de son esprit, tout était si flou, elle voulait juste que tout ceci s'arrête. Plus de visions, plus d'amiral, plus de produits ou de liens. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, les fois où elle avait tenté de bloquer ses visions avaient été terribles pour elle... Elle était tellement fatiguée...


	3. Chapter 3

Trois mois, il fallut trois mois à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche pour avoir une piste solide quand à la localisation de Sakura. Et encore l'équipage ne pouvait être sur de rien, savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient exactement n'avait pas arrangé les choses, pas vraiment en tout cas question localisation, par contre question stress pour eux, ça il n'y avait pas le moindre doute. Ace était plus qu'un peu sur les nerfs, et même si son attitude était parfois difficile à gérer, personne ne pouvait le blâmer, rien que l'idée que sa sœur était vivante mais avait été entre les mains de la marine depuis tout ce temps inquiétait la plupart des pirates, alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas rencontré. Alors Ace.. mieux valait ne pas en parler. 

Il avait toujours sur lui le collier que Namur avait trouvé en découvrant exactement ce que la marine dissimulait, qui avait été soigneusement réparé par Izo, quoique le commandant de la seizième division avait regretté l'expérience vu que Ace avait tout surveillé et posé des questions inutiles, ainsi que stresser chaque fois que Izo touchait le précieux bijou. 

Namur avait au final était soulagé de ne pas avoir tout dit sur Sakura à la réunion des commandants, il en avait parlé un peu plus avec Pops ensuite, le regard brisé, la lutte vaine et sans direction...L'homme poisson ne voulait vraiment pas dire à Ace que sa sœur n'était plus la même et qu'il y avait une chance que ce que la marine avait fait été irréversible. 

"Tout va bien Ace ?" questionna Thatch en voyant le regard de son jeune frère, le commandant de la seconde division n'avait pas le même air que ces derniers temps, son attention était toujours focalisée bien sûr et il ne doutait pas que c'était sur son aînée, mais il y avait autre chose.

"Sakura elle est une battante, ..." dit doucement Ace 

"Oui, tu nous l'as dit, je suis toujours amusé par le fait qu'elle t'avait donné un coup de poing dans le nez après que tu ais été idiot avec ton petit frère, j'espère qu'un jour j'aurais l'histoire complète." dit Thatch avec un sourire, Ace avait raconté quelques histoires sur Sakura depuis la révélation e son existence et elle semblait sympa, protectrice et avec un sacré caractère quand elle était poussée, en soit une femme que Thatch avait envie de rencontrer, même si il se demandait à quel point elle avait changé. Lui non plus n'avait pas d'illusions, la marine la considérait comme une arme, pas la marine dans son ensemble, mais les hommes d'Aikanu, peu importe si Sengoku était au courant, si Aikanu avait la femme en sa possession, ça n'avait pas été une vie tranquille et protégé, mais une vie en cage au mieux. Aikanu ne reculerait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, lui et sa Justice Absolue, il était le amiral le plus haï pour une raison après tout, et pas pour ses pouvoirs, en tout cas pas que. Aokiji avait nettement plus de respect que les autres amiraux parce qu'il protégeait les civils, c'était quelque chose qu'il faisait tout le temps, bien plus que Kizaru en tout cas et certainement plus que Aikanu. 

"Elle est une battante, et elle aurait tout fait pour nous retrouver.. Je le sais, elle se serait battue pour revenir vers nous, qu'est ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire pour l'en empêcher ?" demanda Ace d'une voix blanche, une expression torturée sur le visage, il connaissait sa sœur, elle n'avait jamais rien laissé lui barrer la route lorsqu'il s'agissait de ceux qu'elle aimait, de eux trois. Il se demandait même si Luffy, Sabo et lui n'avaient pas été là si elle n'aurait pas pu faire quelque chose contre Bluejam et ses hommes, si Luffy et lui n'avaient pas été pris en otages... Elle était plus forte qu'eux après tout. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait pensé morte, parce que sinon elle serait revenue, qu'avait il pu lui faire pour l'en empêcher ? 

"Ne pense pas à ça, si elle est la moitié de la femme que tu as décrit alors elle aura tenu le coup. Elle sera différente, c'est sûr mais je suis sûr que la sœur que tu as eu est toujours là." dit doucement Thatch, c'était des platitudes il en avait conscience mais il espérait vraiment qu'elle lui prouverait raison. 

 

 

L'attaque sur la base fut rapide, la division de Ace était sans pitié, pas que les autres aient été beaucoup mieux mais celle de Ace se sentait déjà protectrice vis à vis de la sœur de leur commandant. La panique qu'il y avait sur les visages des soldats et des scientifiques leur donnait de l'espoir, avec un peu de chance ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de la bouger, ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait ils se partagèrent les zones de recherches, Ace partit de suite vers la prison, inquiet de la trouver, Thatch partant avec lui pour assurer ses arrières et vérifier qu'il ne devenait pas fou au passage. Le groupe de Izo et d'Haruta partit vers les laboratoires et la base d'information, voulant tout récupérer, surtout pour être préparé à la situation de Sakura, pour que les docteurs et les infirmières de l'équipage sachent à quoi s'attendre. 

Au final ce fut le groupe de Marco qui la trouva, il était parti dans les étages du bâtiment, la fouille devait après tout être complète, il avait eu plus de résistance sur son chemin que ce à quoi il s'attendait, affrontant même le directeur de la base visiblement, un homme compétant mais Marco était bien plus fort que lui, le commandant de la première division n'eut même pas besoin de se transformer même partiellement en phénix pour le battre, un simple coup de pied dans la poitrine de son opposant et celui ci fut battu. 

"Commandant, la porte a beaucoup de serrures." appela un de ses hommes "Vous croyez que c'est une salle de trésor ?" 

"Possible, mais il y a une présence, c'est peut être la sœur de Ace yoi." réfléchit Marco, c'était plus plausible tous les gardes qu'ils avaient du affronter, il ne s'était pas attendu à autant de monde, encore moins le commandant de la base, après tout il aurait été logique qu'il les ait attaqué lors de leur arrivée, voire même un autre groupe, particulièrement celui qui cherchait des informations. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus était le ressenti qu'il avait de la présence, comme si la personne de l'autre côté de la porte n'était pas entièrement là, il n'avait jamais senti quelque chose comme ça auparavant. 

Dans tous les cas il devait ouvrir la porte, de préférence si c'était l'aînée de Ace sans la terrifier en défonçant la porte, il chercha donc du regard si il ne pouvait pas trouver les clés et son regard fut attiré par un éclat métallique dans les poches du commandant, il se baissa pour les attraper et ne perdit pas de temps à faire signe à ses hommes de reculer et à ouvrir la porte, un peu surpris de voir les dix verrous, ça semblait un peu trop en effet, surtout pour une seule personne. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, ne voulant pas faire peur à Sakura si c'était bien elle derrière la porte, la pièce qui s'ouvrit à lui était très sobre, un lit, un bureau et une chaise, le tout dans des teintes pâles, néanmoins son regard attentif remarqua vite les différents escargo-caméra et les micros qu'il y avait dans la pièce. La lumière était purement artificielle vu qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et sur la chaise se trouvait une jeune femme, du matériel médical de chaque côté, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur le dossier de la chaise. 

"Bonjour yoi." appela Marco en s'avançant mais elle ne bougea pas, continuant à être dos à la porte, il s'avança vers elle, et la reconnut comme la femme que Namur avait décrite sauf qu'elle ne répondait pas, elle ne tourna même pas son regard vers lui en l'entendant son regard était au loin, ses mains attachées sur le bureau, un stylo dans une main et une feuille en dessous, déjà couverte de phrases, de nombres et de dessins. "Sakura, je suis Marco yoi." mais elle ne se tourna pas d'avantage, il regarda avec suspicion les deux appareils médicaux qui injectaient des liquides dans ses bras, se demandant quels produits on lui donnait. Il fit un signe vers ses frères pour leur dire d'aller avertir Ace et continua de lui parler doucement en attendant. "Je suis Marco, le commandant de la première division de Barbe Blanche, on est des nakamas de Ace." ce fut à ce nom qu'elle tourna son visage vers lui, les yeux verts étaient tristes et vides, ils semblaient tristes surtout pour le blond, elle semblait brisée et cela l'emplit de colère envers les marines, Ace leur avait décrit une adolescente avec un fier caractère et un sourire toujours aux lèvres "Oui, Ace est avec nous, il est vraiment excité à l'idée de te voir yoi." il dit en brisant les menottes qui immobilisaient ses mains "Il arrive d'ailleurs yoi, j'ai envoyé mes hommes cherché Ace." 

Il fut ensuite surpris, lorsqu'il prononça le nom de Ace après qu'il ait enlevé les liens, elle bougea, rien que sa main, la mettant sur sa joue et il eut l'impression de tomber, des images de Ace, enfant avec un incroyable regard noir pour quelqu'un de dix ans, un Ace qui souriait en chassant des animaux énormes avec deux autres garçons, un Ace trinquant avec une coupe de saké, quelques autres images de Ace en grandissant et en dernier une qui le fit pâlir : Ace avec une expression déterminée sur le visage, un poing de magma dans la poitrine. 

Il revint à lui en entendant un cri de douleur et de panique, Sakura semblait affolée et elle avait visiblement essayé de s'écarter de lui, tombant à la renverse et arrachant les deux aiguilles qu'elle avait dans les bras en tombant au sol. Elle tenta de se reculer avec ses bras, mais tomba et s'évanouit. Laissant un Marco pâle et surpris, qu'est ce qu'il avait vu exactement ? 


	4. Chapter 4

Marco ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait vu, ou comment même, il savait juste que sur chaque image il y avait eu Ace, mais Ace n'avait jamais eu un poing de magma dans la poitrine, pas plus qu'il n'avait crié sur le Paternel depuis qu'il avait pris la marque, pour autant les deux images avaient été présentes. Ça n'avait pas de sens, mais en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient appris ces derniers temps, le fait qu'elle était celle qui informait les marines, visiblement contre sa volonté, il comprenait un peu pourquoi les marines étaient intéressés. 

La femme devant lui, parce qu'elle était une femme et pas l'adolescente que Ace avait décrit et que le phénix avait imaginé, la femme donc avait un pouvoir énorme si c'était le futur qu'il avait vu, bien qu'il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire en sorte qu'il ne se réalise pas, il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Cependant il s'en occuperait plus tard, elle avait besoin de soin, il ignorait ce que les produits que la marine lui avait injecté faisaient mais à présent qu'elle ne le recevait plus il devait se hâter de la porter à l'infirmerie du Moby Dick. Il réfléchirait plus tard, il attrapa les papiers qui se trouvaient sur le bureau et les mit dans une poche avant de se baisser pour soulever la femme inconsciente dans ses bras. 

"Prenez le matériel médical et amenez le à l'infirmerie yoi." il ordonna à ses hommes tout en sortant de la pièce 

Tout en marchant il observait sa charge, elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui même tressés lui arrivait au milieu des jambes, son visage était fin et plutôt délicat, il pouvait voir une cicatrice très effacée en forme d'éclair, son visage était plutôt aristocratique avec ses pommettes un peu haute, son nez droit et ses longs cils, il se rappelait du vert de ses yeux et il reconnaissait qu'elle était belle. Elle était fine quoiqu'elle avait quelques formes, mais ce qui le marquait surtout c'était sa pâleur, comme si elle n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis très longtemps, ainsi que les marques de piqûre qu'elle avait sur les bras. Qu'est ce qu'on lui avait fait exactement ?

Le second de l'équipage marchait vite avec la femme dans ses bras, inquiet par rapport aux produits qu'on lui avait injecté, les pirates le laissaient passer sans soucis, ils l'auraient fait dans tous les cas vu que Marco était un grand frère très respecté mais ils pouvaient voir aussi l'inquiétude sur le visage en général calme de leur commandant, la femme inconsciente dans ses bras aidait aussi. En voyant son aîné monter à bord Barbe Blanche ne dit rien, il aurait normalement demandé un rapport mais vu qu'il avait la femme qu'ils étaient venus chercher pour son lien avec Ace, et qu'elle était évanouie, son rapport pouvait attendre. 

"Voici Sakura, la sœur de Ace, elle était attachée à deux liquides différents, voici Jack avec, elle a de nombreuses traces de piqûres, elle s'est évanouie après être tombée et après avoir détaché les aiguilles yoi." expliqua Marco une fois à l'infirmerie en la posant sur un lit

Obéissant à ses sœurs, il ne s'attarda pas, personne ne voulait s'opposer à May, la docteur en chef et elle n'aimait pas avoir des visiteurs lorsqu'elle soignait ses patients, elle était redoutable avec un scalpel. Marco sortit donc de l'infirmerie, un pas plus calme et posé, plus à son habitude même si il était toujours secoué par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'Izo, Haruta et Ace arrivèrent sur lui, il stoppa Ace connaissant suffisamment le plus jeune pour savoir qu'il allait foncer à l'intérieur du domaine de May et qu'elle ne le prendrait pas bien, il leva ensuite un sourcil dans la direction des deux autres commandants, gardant son air calme et presque ennuyé tout en bloquant totalement Ace. 

"On a des documents sur ce que la marine a fait à cette pauvre fille." expliqua Haruta avec venin 

"Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'ils pouvaient faire pire que ce qu'on savait jusque là mais j'avais tort." confirma Izo, son visage soigneusement maquillé montrant bien sa colère et sa tristesse "Elle a vraiment subi des horreurs, avec un peu de chance ces documents pourront aider à la soigner et à la faire se remettre, ce ne sera pas facile."

Laissant passer les deux commandants, Marco décida de se préoccuper de Ace, il le plaqua contre un mur, sa main sur le torse dénudé du jeune homme et le força à le regarder dans les yeux, les gris de Ace rencontrèrent ceux bleus foncés de Marco, furie, désespoir rencontrant calme et autorité. 

"Ace, elle est vivante et avec nous, mais May doit pouvoir la soigner tranquillement ou sinon tu ne pourras pas la voir et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Crois moi May est parfaitement capable d'empêcher ton droit de visiteur si tu l'énerve trop yoi. Je sais que tu es inquiet mais là tu ne peux rien faire pour elle, tu dois garder la tête froide et te concentrer sur la situation, elle a besoin de toi calme et sérieux, pas en totale panique yoi. Tu vas donc venir avec nous et on va faire nos rapports à Oyaji, tous ensemble, entendre ce que les autres ont à dire et décider de la marche à suivre pour la suite yoi." affirma Marco "Je sais que dès qu'il y aura du nouveau, que dès qu'elle pourra recevoir des visiteurs May te préviendras yoi." 

"C'est ma sœur Marco, je veux la voir, j'aurai du être là pour elle il y a des années." insista Ace avec un désespoir palpable 

"Ace, je suis sûr qu'elle ne te blâme pas, tu es son petit frère je doute qu'elle apprécie beaucoup que tu l'ai sauvé, c'est pas ton rôle au contraire mais le sien yoi. Je sais que je n'apprécie pas quand mes petits frères viennent à mon secours vu que c'est ma responsabilité de faire l'inverse yoi, j'en suis aussi heureux parce qu'ils s'en soucient mais ça me gêne quand même. Si elle est telle que tu nous l'as dit alors elle sera heureuse de te voir, tu n'as pas échoué à la protéger Ace, ce qui est arrivé, quoiqu'il se soit produit, n'est pas de ta faute, ça j'en suis convaincu yoi." assura Marco "Pour le moment tu ne peux rien faire pour elle, encore moins dans cet état, elle est inconsciente et les médecins de bord font parti des meilleurs alors ai confiance en eux yoi."

"Marco a raison." intervint Haruta qui avec Izo sortait de l'infirmerie, son air était inquiet mais il souriait légèrement "May a dit qu'elle était en sale état mais qu'elle allait s'en sortir, elle va devoir examiner un peu son sang et les divers documents qu'on lui a apporté, mais elle est confiante, elle jurait quand on est parti." il ajouta ensuite, ce qui était bon signe, lorsqu'ils devaient s'inquiéter c'était lorsque May était calme et froide, là la situation était grave, pour un patient ou pour la personne qui l'ennuyait selon les cas, les jurons à la place étaient une bonne nouvelle.

"Allons voir Père, May a dit qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas avant au moins demain, tu pourras être près d'elle plus tard." ajouta Izo

Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie et c'était visible mais le jeune commandant se laissa guider loin de l'infirmerie pour une des salles de réunion des commandants, les autres s'y trouvaient déjà ainsi que Barbe Blanche qui était confortablement assis, sa stature dominant aisément celles des autres, une impression de puissance mais aussi de chaleur se dégageait de lui et de son sourire affectueux envers sa famille. Il était souvent perçu comme un démon, mais il ne le devenait que lorsqu'on mettait sa famille en danger, son plus précieux trésor.

Tour à tour il écouta ses enfants faire leur rapport, débutant de ceux qui s'étaient contenté d'attaquer la base, et qui racontèrent également ce qu'ils avaient trouvé d'intéressant à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils venaient pour une raison précise qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre plus que prévu, et si par la même occasion ils récupéraient des armes de la marine et bien c'était juste un bonus. Ce fut assez rapidement le tour de Marco, les rapports avaient été plutôt classiques après tout, rien de vraiment surprenant, le capitaine observa avec attention et une pointe d'amusement la manière dont ses commandants se figeaient tous pour regarder leur frère aîné avec respect. Marco n'était certainement pas le plus vieux des commandants, mais il avait navigué avec lui depuis plus longtemps et de ce fait avait gagné le titre de grand frère, un grand frère respecté par tous, commandant ou non, et dont la parole faisait loi. Beaucoup étaient plus à l'aise pour aller voir le Phénix que leur Paternel, craignant plus de le gêner lui alors qu'il avait beaucoup moins de travail, Marco avait cet air accessible et calme qui attirait toujours l'attention, une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait nommé second de son équipage à 16 ans. Newgate écouta donc avec attention le rapport de son aîné, fronçant les sourcils en entendant ce qu'il disait sur les chaînes qu'avait porté la sœur aînée de Ace, néanmoins il le connaissait suffisamment pour voir que quelque chose avait secoué Marco et ça l'inquiétait.

"Quand j'ai dit le nom de Ace elle a réagi, en tout cas une fois qu'elle avait les mains libres, elle en a placé une sur ma joue et j'ai vu des images de Ace, quand tu étais enfant et plus vieux, il y en avait même de toi à bord quand tu refusais de nous rejoindre yoi." expliqua Marco "Elle était capable de ça avec vous ?" 

"Non." répondirent ensemble Izo et Ace 

"Comment tu sais ça Izo ?" demanda de suite Ace 

"C'était dans les documents qu'on a trouvé Haruta et moi. On ne sait pas comment elle s'est retrouvé dans les mains du gouvernement mais il y avait des notes disant qu'ils avaient fait des expériences afin de changer son instinct en vision, c'était plus compliqué que ça mais l'idée est là. Ils ont du faire beaucoup d'expérience sur elle pour en arriver à un point où Akainu la considérait utile. Il y avait des notes vis à vis d'un produit qui augmentait ses visions mais le point négatif était qu'elle n'arrivait pas forcément à les décrire parce qu'elles venaient trop vite. 

Ses pouvoirs se sont énormément développés en fait, surtout comparé à ce que tu nous as décrit, surtout ceux mentaux vu que c'était ce qui les intéressait. Au début elle était consciente et elle arrivait à se débattre, mais il y a plusieurs années ils ont fait quelque chose, je ne sais pas encore quoi, je l'ai laissé avec May vu que c'était très scientifique et des produits spécifiques et apparemment ça l'a brisé. Ses visions étaient plus puissantes mais elle luttait pour ne rien leur dire et elle ne contrôlait pas ce qu'elle voyait, avant ils pouvaient lui pauser une question précise et ça allait mais après, ça ne marchait pas souvent. Le pire pour eux c'était qu'elle pouvait lire leur pensées, un des produits qu'on lui injectait était pour l'empêcher de le faire, enfin c'était ce qu'il y avait marqué parce qu'ils n'en savaient rien vu qu'ils ne lui ont jamais demandé quoique ce soit concernant son bien être." expliqua Izo avec une expression de colère qu'ils partageaient tous, ce qu'il disait était horrible. 

"Ah May, des nouvelles ?" demanda Newgate lorsqu'elle entra juste après la fin de la tirade de Izo 

"Un peu oui, physiquement on a réussi à la sauver, elle avait reçu une dose de poison ainsi que son antidote mais qui était en bien moindre quantité, quand tu as enlevé les aiguilles de ses bras tu l'as sauvé et en même condamné Marco. Si elle n'avait pas eu des soins immédiats elle serait morte. Et ce n'était pas la première fois, ils faisaient ça quand elle essayait de s'enfuir particulièrement, afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'aille pas loin et qu'au pire elle n'aiderait pas leurs ennemis. C'est le raisonnement de Aikanu en tout cas vu que c'était sous son ordre que ces hommes agissaient." expliqua May 

"Par rapport à ce que nous a dit Izo ?" demanda Bleiheim 

"Il est trop tôt pour savoir l'étendue des conséquences mais d'après les notes qu'on a pu avoir, ce n'est pas bon. C'est comme si elle avait eu une sorte de bouclier autour de son esprit et qu'ils avaient tiré jusqu'au point où il soit réduit en miette, laissant totalement libre ses pouvoirs mentaux. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, mais elle va avoir du mal à s'en remettre, il faudra faire doucement, elle a été beaucoup isolé du coup il faudra le prendre en compte." répondit la doc 

"Je peux la voir ?" demanda Ace inquiet et extrêmement pale 

"Ne la touche pas par contre, dans son dossier il y avait marqué que c'était un moyen pour être sûr que la vision qu'elle aurait concernerait ladite personne, mais tant que tu ne fais pas de bruit vu qu'elle a besoin de repos oui tu peux." acquiesça May et après un regard interrogateur à son père, le commandant de la seconde division ne perdit pas de temps à y aller.

 

"Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait Sakura ?" il demanda d'une voix brisé en pleurant, elle était tellement pâle, quand avait elle vu la lumière du soleil pour la dernière fois ? "Je te protégerai, je te le jure, ils te reprendront plus jamais, tu as ma parole." il jura en s'asseyant près d'elle, il ne la quitterait plus, il n'échouerait plus à protéger sa famille.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose Potter. 

Sakura.

Patient Vision. 

Oneesan.

Chérie.

Tom. 

Monstre. 

Grande sœur. 

Maître. 

Les noms s'enchaînaient dans son esprit, aucun de clair, rien de sûr. Tout était flou pour elle, lui, elle ne savait même pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était les scènes de violence et de torture, en plus de toutes les paroles qu'elle entendait, elle se rappelait vaguement d'un temps où ce n'était pas le cas. Où elle était en contrôle de son esprit, mais c'était flou. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était ce que les médecins et Sakazuki pensaient, elle les entendait toujours, un simple bruit de fond, à part lorsqu'elle les regardait dans les yeux, alors c'était bien plus puissant et elle entendait tout. Ils posaient toujours des questions, ils voulaient des informations, elle ne savait pas toujours ce qu'elle disait, souvent elle disait ce qu'elle voyait, des événements qui n'étaient pas toujours passé parfois, d'autres ils avaient eu lieu longtemps auparavant et ou parfois au même moment. Ils n'étaient pas toujours clairs, plus ou moins visibles, elle avait appris que le plus clair c'était, le plus inévitable c'était. Certaines morts étaient inévitables, lorsque ça se produisait avec des marines, les uniformes blancs, elle était toujours punie. 

Elle avait du mal à se rappeler de qui elle était, de ce qu'elle aimait ou de ce à quoi ressemblait sa vie avant tout ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier les trois garçons. Ace, le garçon plein de colère avec des manières de bandit mais un cœur d'or, Luffy le petit frère qui souriait tout le temps avec la cicatrice sous l’œil et le chapeau de paille qui voulait devenir le roi des pirates et Sabo, le noble qui s'était enfui de chez lui, et qui luttait contre les injustices avec sa brûlure sur l’œil. 

Elle n'était pas sûre de grand chose, mais elle était sûre qu'elle devait protéger ces trois garçons qu'elle voyait grandir dans ses visions, et du coup elle ne disait jamais rien sur eux, aidé dans sa lutte grâce à son collier, une des rares choses qu'elle avait pu garder tout au cours de sa vie, mais elle ne l'avait plus. Depuis qu'elle avait brisé sa promesse personnelle et parlé d'une vision où elle voyait un des garçons, Ace, elle l'avait vu mourir, et dans la lutte pour essayer de le prévenir, de le sauver, elle avait perdu son collier. Oh Sakazuki avait bien tenté de le changer, de lui en apporter un autre mais elle avait tout refusé, c'était différent. 

Son collier avait apporté un sentiment de bonheur, d'affection, et elle était sûre que c'était lié aux garçons, ceux de Sakazuki l'effrayaient, pas les colliers en eux même, mais les sentiments qui émanaient de lui, elle avait peur de lui, de sa colère, sa rage, son sens étrange de la justice et de la loi, son côté impitoyable. Il la terrifiait et elle ne voulait rien porter venant de lui.  Néanmoins sans ce rappel des trois garçons, elle avait eu du mal à tenir, ça et le fait qu'ils avaient augmenté les dosages des produits qu'ils lui donnaient. C'était supposé la rendre plus calme et augmenter ses visions tout en bloquant son pouvoir de lire dans les pensées des gens, ça n'avait pas du tout cette effet. Ça la rendait léthargique et plus calme oui, ça augmentait ses visions et amenuisait chaque effort qu'elle faisait en essayant de les contrôler mais ça ne bloquait pas du tout les pensées, elle continuait de les entendre à son plus grand malheur et elles restaient dans sa tête, elle ne semblait pas capable de les laisser partir, de les oublier.

Son manque de contrôle avait été la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre l'homme blond avec elle dans ses visions après qu'il ait mentionné Ace, elle n'avait pas pu arrêter de penser à cette horrible vision. 

_Les flammes entourées par les ténèbres. La lumière défaite et les ténèbres triomphantes._

_Ace avec un poing de lave dans la poitrine, un hurlement de désespoir._

_Une pluie de sang, la mer était rouge. Le ciel déchiré. La terre tremblante. Une guerre des éléments, des forces surhumaines. Les ténèbres emportant tout sur leur passage._

Elle ne voyait rien de très précis, beaucoup de sang, des sons de combats, mais rien de très clair à part pour les ténèbres et la mort de Ace. Certaines visions étaient claires, d'autres non, et d'autres n'avaient pas vraiment de sens, parlant de magie, de dragon, de centaure...

Son esprit était brisé, ses pensées en pagaille, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle dut lutter pour ne pas les refermer, ça avait valu plusieurs punitions et l'injection de nouveaux produits par le passé lorsqu'elle avait fait ça,  elle nota qu'elle était dans un nouvel endroit, rien à voir avec les pièces qu'elle voyait normalement, elle se concentra sur le mur en bois face à elle et rien d'autre, elle essayait de retrouver un peu de calme dans ses pensées. Elle le devait si elle voulait pouvoir réfléchir un tant soit peu.

* * *

 

Ace vivait un cauchemar, après avoir appris que sa sœur était vivante il avait su qu'elle était prisonnière de la marine et il avait du attendre encore et encore pour qu'ils puissent la retrouver. Une fois qu'elle est devant lui, finalement, elle est inconsciente et ce qu'il apprend .. le rend absolument furieux. Aikanu avait tout fait pour la briser et pour qu'elle ne soit rien de plus qu'une arme bien obéissante. Il était fier d'elle, elle avait tenu autant que possible d'après les notes. 

Elle était resté inconsciente pendant une éternité à ses yeux, même si ça n'avait été qu'un jour, mais même à son réveil il n'y avait pas eu de retrouvailles, elle avait ouvert les yeux et était restée silencieuse à regarder le mur d'en face, quoiqu'il dise ou fasse rien ne captait son attention. Elle était comme une coquille vide et il devait lutter pour ne pas pleurer. 

Sakura avait toujours été forte et présente, la seule qui avait été là pour lui, qui l'avait consolé lorsqu'il craquait et pleurait. Sabo avait été un égal, quoiqu'il restait le petit frère, Luffy il n'avait même pas besoin de se poser la question, il avait été le bébé de la famille, mais Sakura, elle avait été celle qui soignait, réconfortait et bottait les fesses quand nécessaire. Elle avait été la première à crier sur Gramps quand il les frappait pour les faire devenir plus fort. 

Toutes ces années il s'était blâmé pour ce qui c'était passé, si il n'avait pas volé l'argent à Porchémy, Bleujam les aurait peut être laissé tranquille, ou en tout cas il n'aurait pas blessé Sakura pendant que lui et Luffy étaient forcés de travailler pour lui. Elle n'aurait pas été blessé et elle aurait pu se défendre mieux. Elle n'aurait pas disparu...

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine et elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, pas dévié de son comportement amorphe, elle mangeait mais sans y prêter attention. Il lui parlait mais elle ne réagissait pas, il dormait même dans la pièce où les infirmières l'avait mise, décrétant qu'elle avait le droit à un peu d'intimité, il savait que ça avait un lien avec son dossier médical et ses habilités mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste entendre sa voix, il voulait qu'elle le regarde avec autre chose qu'un regard vide, il n'en pouvait plus. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Thatch et les différents membres de sa division, il n'aurait jamais quitté la pièce. Les autres commandants étaient aussi venus le sortir de là pour l'aider à fonctionner à peu près normalement, Marco le poussant à continuer à prendre soin de sa division même si ça n'était pas facile. Le blond avait de l'expérience, après tout même si il n'avait pas de frère et sœur biologique, il considérait l'équipage comme sa famille et il avait perdu des frères et sœurs qui lui étaient particulièrement chers. Pour autant il avait du continuer pour le reste de sa famille et à présent Ace devait faire la même chose. 

"Sakura, je t'en prie, réagi, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es ma grande sœur, reviens je t'en supplie." pleura Ace en tenant la main de Sakura dans la sienne, il baissa la tête lorsqu'elle ne réagit pas 

 

"Ace." dit difficilement Sakura, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, trop de pensées, trop de visions, le manque des produits aggravait les choses pour elle, elle subissait un surplus d'information, les visions devenaient plus nombreuses et plus intenses. Néanmoins elle avait entendu Ace, le désespoir dans sa voix, sa voix avait été une constante ces derniers jours, mais là c'était pire. Le manque de médicament aidait aussi Sakura à se rappeler de sa vie d'avant, des bouts mais c'était suffisant pour se rappeler un peu de son lien avec Ace. 

Néanmoins elle n'arrivait pas à penser droit, pas comme ça, alors lorsqu'elle vit les yeux gris de son frère torturés mais pleins d'espoirs, elle fit ce qu'elle avait fait à chaque fois qu'elle avait cherché à se concentrer sur quelque chose de précis, elle enfonça le peu d'ongle qu'elle avait dans la paume de sa main, la main non tenue par son frère, mais même en faisant ça c'était difficile, normalement elle le faisait que pour taire des informations pas pour parler. Mais là elle devait lui dire quelque chose d'important, de vital même, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait parler à nouveau.

"Sabo..." elle dit avec difficulté, se concentrant sur la douleur et l'expression torturée mais remplie d'espoir de son frère qui avait levé la tête au son de sa voix, mais en entendant le mot il eut une réaction comme si elle l'avait frappé et il se mordit la lèvre 

"Sakura, Sabo il est.." commença Ace mais il s'arrêta en la sentant serrer sa main

"Je sais pour l'accident, écoute je ne peux pas parler longtemps, c'est difficile pour moi." elle dit d'une voix faible "Sabo a survécu, Dragon l'a sauvé mais il ne se rappelait plus de nous. Il ne se souvient pas de sa vie à Dawn. Il est un révolutionnaire, un de haut niveau. Je l'ai vu." 

Ace était choqué par ces mots, il ne savait pas si il devait la croire ou non, mais la prise qu'elle avait sur la main et l'expression dans ses yeux qui semblaient sombres à présent, si différent de lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il enregistra l'information et réussit à garder la tête froide pour se concentrer sur les questions qu'il devait poser. 

"Sakura, est ce que le vieux..." il s'arrêta ne voulant pas vraiment le dire 

"Non, seul Sakazuki savait dans les hauts gradés." elle nia "Il savait pas que j'étais sa petite fille. Ace.. promets moi que tu seras prudent. Jure le moi." elle insista en le voyant hésiter 

"Je te le promets." assura Ace il vit le soulagement sur son visage avant qu'elle ne relâche sa prise et qu'elle ne se détende à nouveau et ne reprenne son observation du monde en face, il ne vit qu'après les traces sur sa main, elle saignait..

* * *

Barbe Blanche avait été curieux vis à vis de la sœur aînée de Ace, la douleur sur le visage de son fils à sa simple mention avait été suffisante pour lui dire qu'il y avait une histoire derrière ça, ou alors il se blâmait pour rien, c'était assez régulier avec son fils après tout. 

En la voyant dans les bras de Marco la pitié qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle s'était élevé encore plus, elle avait eu l'air mal en point quoique maintenue en bonne santé, ça avait augmenté plus encore en lisant les expériences qui avaient été faites sur elle. 

Elle avait parlé deux jours auparavant à Ace qui ne savait pas comment réagir mais avait posé beaucoup de questions sur les révolutionnaires à Haruta, c'était sa spécialité d'en savoir un maximum sur les informations dans le monde tandis qu'Izo était doué pour récolter des informations. Et à présent il venait la voir, curieux de cette jeune femme qui semblait tellement brisée mais en même temps restait têtue. 

"Je m'appelle Edgard Newgate, on m'appelle Barbe Blanche, j'aimerai te parler, est ce possible ?" il demanda en lui prenant la main, les infirmières avaient dit qu'elle réagissait le plus au contact physique. Il observa un froncement de sourcil arrivé sur son visage avant qu'elle ne tourne sa tête, au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, émeraude et doré. Et il se sentit bouger, pour se retrouver dans une zone délabrée, avec une tornade, des ténèbres, un grand labyrinthe et une forêt. Et devant lui se tenait la même jeune fille qu'il avait observé dans un lit, debout mais elle semblait un peu floue.

"Je m'appelle Potter Sakura, enchantée de vous rencontre Edgard Newgate et merci de m'avoir sauvé." elle dit d'un ton léger 

"Ravi, où sommes nous exactement ?" il demanda plus curieux qu'inquiet 

"Mon esprit."


	6. Barbe Blanche

Sakura dévisagea avec prudence mais aussi intérêt l'homme qu'elle avait conduit dans son esprit, il était dangereux, elle le savait, le sentait, l'avait vu mais il y avait aussi une grande bonté en lui, ça aussi elle l'avait vu. Il n'était pas un monstre et il se souciait de son équipage, et dans son équipage il y avait Ace. Via ses visions elle avait pu veiller, plus ou moins, sur ses frères, même si Sabo ne se souvenait pas, elle avait vu Ace être vraiment heureux dans cet équipage, il était accepté et il avait trouvé un père. Elle n'avait pas osé espérer que ça arrive un jour, son frère avait tellement souffert... Cependant elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire, Barbe Blanche se souciait de son frère mais pour lui, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une étrangère, une étrangère qui avait aidé la marine à s'en prendre à sa famille, même si elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Elle ignorait ce qu'il attendait d'elle, mais elle était déterminée, elle répondrait à ses questions, pas pour lui, mais Ace méritait de savoir, et après elle ferait sa demande. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en dehors de la sécurité de ses frères, c'était sa liberté, et elle ne pouvait l'obtenir que d'un seul moyen. Et en attendant vu qu'il la regardait avec attention, elle allait le laisser assimiler l'idée, être dans l'esprit de quelqu'un n'était pas quelque chose de facile à appréhender comme idée, c'était étrange, même après ce qu'elle avait 'vu' de Grand Line.

"Ton esprit ?" demanda Newgate après un moment de silence. "C'est ce qu'a vécu Marco ?" il questionna en y réfléchissant, son fils lui avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, et il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait dit, de la sensation étrange. Ce n'était pas similaire, en tout cas il ne le pensait pas, mais il était curieux. Après avoir autant navigué sur Grand Line, peu de chose était capable de le surprendre mais elle en faisait définitivement partie, tout comme ses capacités d'ailleurs. Il avait aussi des questions au sujet de ce qu'avait vu Marco, c'était inquiétant.

"Pas exactement." nia Sakura, confirmant l'idée d'Edward Newgate.

"En quoi est-ce différent ?" il demanda curieux.

"Premièrement ce qui s'est passé avec... Marco." expliqua Sakura en hésitant sur le prénom, elle ne le connaissait pas bien et si elle s'était servie de ses visions pour veiller sur ses frères, elle ne s'était pas vraiment intéressée aux compagnons de ses derniers, c'était suffisamment difficile de se concentrer sur eux trois, alors le reste.... "Ce qui s'est passé avec Marco, c'était plus ou moins accidentel, avec les produits qu'ils m'injectaient je n'avais que très peu de contrôle sur mon corps ou sur mon esprit. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il fallait protéger Ace et quand j'ai vu un de ses nakamas, j'ai plus ou moins poussé l'information dans son cerveau. Un peu comme si j'étais entrée de force dans son esprit, que j'y avais laissé quelque chose avant de repartir."

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?" demanda Barbe Blanche, attentif. L'idée était un peu dérangeante mais étant donné qu'il était dans son esprit, quoiqu'il avait été invité, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était incorrect. Et puis elle ne s'était pas servie de son pouvoir pour nuire à Marco, uniquement pour lui faire voir quelque chose, une chose horriblement dérangeante certes mais une chose visiblement importante pour elle. 

"Je devais avertir quelqu'un qui s'en soucierait, qu'Ace était en danger. J'avais eu des visions de lui avec votre équipage et avec ... Marco, je me suis dit qu'il y prêterait attention et qu'il ferait en sorte de protéger Ace." répondit simplement Sakura. "C'était tout ce que je pouvais faire pour protéger mon frère."

"Tu as eu peur ensuite." dit Barbe Blanche, Marco le lui avait dit en faisant son rapport, elle avait eu l'air terrifié avant de s'évanouir. 

"Je ne savais pas quelle serait sa réaction, je n'avais jamais tenté de faire ça, certainement pas avec les hommes de Sakazuki." répondit Sakura en crachant presque le véritable nom de l'amiral Aikanu. 

"Tu te soucis vraiment de ta famille." pointa Barbe Blanche, elle avait risqué sa liberté, sa vie même pour protéger ses frères, il voulait vraiment comprendre cette femme, elle semblait si fragile et ses yeux sombres, brisés si différent de ceux dont avait parlé Ace, de beaux yeux émeraudes. A présent ils semblaient verts foncés, presque noirs. Il nota que contrairement à son apparence lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé dans cette base, elle ne portait pas une robe rose, mais elle était vêtue entièrement en noir, bottes, pantalon, col roulé avec des gants, toute sa tenue était noire, rendant encore plus visible le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou, celui que Namur avait récupéré plusieurs semaines auparavant, Ace l'avait rendu à sa sœur. Elle l'avait autour du cou dans ... le monde réel ou plutôt le monde physique, mais elle l'avait dans son esprit en tout cas.  "Pourtant cela fait des années que tu ne les avait pas vu."

"Ils sont ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde." répondit Sakura, ses yeux verts croisant ceux dorés du capitaine pirate. 

"Pourtant tu ne parles pas à Ace, il s'inquiète pour toi." commenta Barbe Blanche, attentif à la moindre des réactions de la jeune femme. 

"Je ne peux pas." répondit Sakura, une légère frustration apparaissant sur son visage.

"Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?" interrogea Barbe Blanche.

"Je n'arrive pas à rester concentrée sur le monde extérieur, à part si j'éprouve de la douleur et même là c'est difficile." expliqua Sakura, elle ne se répandit pas en détail, elle ne le connaissait pas après tout et s'il avait gagné la confiance et l'affection de son frère, ce n'était pas son cas. Et puis s'attacher à quiconque était une mauvaise idée pour elle, surtout actuellement. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire que parler à Ace avait été horriblement difficile, qu'elle s'était ouvert la paume avec ses ongles pour pouvoir lui parler un peu et qu'elle n'avait pu le faire, en contrôlant ce qu'elle disait, uniquement parce qu'il était son frère, parce qu'elle le connaissait et qu'elle l'aimait.

"Et tu ne peux pas l'emmener dans ton esprit, comme tu le fais avec moi actuellement ?" demanda Barbe Blanche. 

"Non." répondit de suite Sakura, rapidement et sans aucune hésitation. Sa réponse vive fit lever les sourcils du capitaine pirate, et réprimant un juron face à sa réaction, Sakura choisit d'expliquer, au moins un peu. "Mes pouvoirs sont variés comme vos infirmières et médecins ont du vous le dire."

"Ils ont en effet étudié les rapports des médecins des marines." confirma le capitaine pirate, réprimant sa rage à la pensée de ce qu'on lui avait dit, les horreurs qu'elle avait subi. 

"Ils n'étaient pas des médecins." le coupa Sakura, un peu de colère perçant dans sa voix. "Les médecins soignent, aident, eux ils étaient des scientifiques, des savants fous heureux d'avoir une personne sur qui ils pouvaient faire des expériences."

"En effet." acquiesça Barbe Blanche, il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'était la vérité. "Ils m'ont dit que tu pouvais voir l'avenir."

"C'est en parti vrai, je vois des possibilités." acquiesça Sakura.

"Des possibilités ?" releva Barbe Blanche.

"Le futur change à chaque moment, selon chaque décision, chaque courant, le monde est en perpétuel changement alors pourquoi le futur devrait être fixé ?" demanda Sakura sans attendre de réponse. "Je vois des possibilités qui sont plus ou moins définies, certains évènements doivent se produire, d'une manière ou d'une autre. La mort de quelqu'un ou une naissance par exemple, ou un combat qu'on cherche."

"La mort de Ace ?" demanda inquiet Barbe Blanche. 

"Elle n'est pas fixée mais c'est une forte possibilité, un comportement qui va le mener là ou quelqu'un qui a un objectif concernant Ace... je ne sais pas .. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne doit pas faire face aux ténèbres ou au magma." dit Sakura en regardant le labyrinthe qui se trouvait dans son esprit. "Il y a un combat qui se produira concernant cet équipage, je ne sais pas quand ou où, mais je sais que ça concernera les marines et un autre ennemi, un ennemi qui se cache dans les ténèbres. Ce combat a lieu dans toutes les possibilités que je vois, mais l'issue n'est pas déterminée, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il y aura beaucoup de mort, dans les deux camps et que vous et Ace, vous êtes au centre. C'est une pièce pivotante importante ce combat, je ne sais pas pourquoi ou même comment je le sais, mais je le sens. Vous ne pourrez pas y échapper, cependant le lieu et la situation peuvent changer encore." 

"C'est un pouvoir intéressant." dit Barbe Blanche songeur.

"Plutôt une malédiction." murmura Sakura, mais le capitaine pirate entendit son murmure. 

"Je ne comprends quand même pas pourquoi tu n'utilises pas cette capacité pour parler avec Ace. Et quel est ce bruit ? C'est agaçant." demanda le pirate en regardant autour de lui, il entendait comme une cacophonie de son, c'était vraiment irritant et ça lui donnait un mal de tête..

"Mon second pouvoir, j'entends les pensées des gens. Lorsqu'ils ne m'injectaient pas des produits, après une longue période, je peux ériger des boucliers autour de mon esprit pour ne plus les entendre mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de le faire." expliqua Sakura.

"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?" demanda Barbe Blanche, furieux à nouveau contre la marine. 

"Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps. Déjà je devais les repousser, avant quand ils m'injectaient les produits, les voix ne disparaissaient pas et elles n'étaient pas en bruit de fond comme ça, non elles hurlaient et j'entendais leur pensées sans avoir aucun moyen de les ignorer." répondit Sakura en fermant les yeux. "Quand à Ace... lorsque je regarde les yeux de quelqu'un ou que je les touche, je peux voir un grand nombre de possibilités au sujet de leur futur, je n'ai jamais pu le contrôler, ils ne m'ont pas laissé le faire. Ace, il y a un tel nombre de futurs possibles pour lui, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le présent avec lui, ça m'est impossible. Je ne sais pas si c'est lié ou non à son caractère ou même à son fruit du démon, ce que je sais c'est que ça m'empêche de le faire venir dans mon esprit comme je l'ai fait avec vous. J'ai essayé de le faire, pour lui parler, le serrer dans mes bras, mais j'en étais incapable."

"Et ce n'est pas mon cas ?" questionna Barbe Blanche, d'un ton calme. 

"Non." répondit Sakura en croisant son regard, quoiqu'elle ne le fit pas plus, regardant ensuite au dessus de son épaule, ou la tempête qui se trouvait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. "Vous êtes plus posé et vous acceptez votre sort. Vous savez que votre mort viendra, et si je vois des futurs où ça se produit de manières différentes, c'est inférieur au nombre de futurs d'Ace. Votre aura est suffisamment calme pour que je puisse guider votre esprit jusqu'au mien sans problème pour moi."

"Ce n'est peut-être que temporaire, le temps que tu apprennes à contrôler tes capacités, d'après ton dossier et ce que tu me dis, tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de le faire avant." il suggéra, observant encore plus attentivement la réaction de la sœur d'Ace, il y avait une lueur dans son regard qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle ne réagit pas d'une manière ou d'une autre et il était plutôt impressionné par son visage impassible, elle ferait une joueuse de poker redoutable, il choisit donc de changer de sujet, il avait un grand nombre de question après tout. "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Il faudra préciser." remarqua avec une pointe d'insolence Sakura, ce qui ne fit qu'amuser le capitaine pirate. 

"Ace ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, uniquement que tu as disparu après avoir quitté la maison des bandits pour le chercher. Comment as-tu pu te retrouver dans les mains d'Akainu alors que tu étais sur Dawn Island ?" il demanda curieux.

"Lorsque Bluejam nous est tombé dessus, il a forcé Ace et Luffy à travailler pour lui tandis que je restais sous sa garde, à lui et ses hommes." commença Sakura, son regard encore plus lointain et distant, et sa main se portant à son collier. "On l'avait énervé pendant plusieurs mois, Ace avait volé une grosse somme d'argent à un de ses hommes et pendant des mois on avait réussi à battre les hommes qu'il envoyait pour nous capturer. On l'avait humilié et ridiculisé à ses yeux et il comptait bien nous le faire payer, c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait retenu." 

"Est ce qu'il t'a violé ?" demanda Barbe Blanche, un peu brusquement, si c'était arrivé alors il ferait un voyage personnel jusqu'à East Blue pour retrouver tout les membres de l'équipage de ce Bluejam, il y avait trois choses que le capitaine pirate ne tolérait pas sur son territoire, les violences contre les enfants, les marchands d'esclaves et pour finir les violeurs. Les gens qui faisaient une de ces trois choses passaient un très mauvais moment lorsqu'il leur tombait dessus avec ses enfants, les marines avaient beau dire que les pirates étaient les pires criminels, Edward Newgate ne pensait certainement pas comme ça. 

"Non." répondit de suite Sakura. "Certains de ses hommes n'auraient pas dit non, c'était vrai mais ils n'ont rien fait, peut-être qu'ils avaient peur, j'en sais rien. J'ai pas demandé pourquoi ils ne le faisaient pas. Bluejam s'est contenté de me faire rouer de coup et il m'a fouetté, me disant que si je répondais, ce serait mes frères qui me remplaceraient. Lorsque le feu a commencé j'étais donc affaiblie et c'est pour ça qu'Ace a pu rester en arrière, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire, c'est pour ça que quand j'ai repris connaissance je n'ai pas perdu de temps, malgré mes blessures, à aller le chercher, demandant aux bandits de veiller sur Luffy jusqu'à notre retour. Je sentais que c'était dangereux et que quelque chose de mauvais approchait mais je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre ce pressentiment, tout ce qui m'importait c'était retrouver mon petit frère et dû à ça je n'étais pas concentré sur les dangers autour de moi. On m'a assommé par derrière, je ne connaissais pas son nom, il ne me l'a jamais donné, enfin je ne le crois pas. Beaucoup de choses sont floues dans mon esprit. Il était un des hommes de Bluejam qui nous avait traqué, sauf que contrairement aux autres il avait eu l'intelligence de nous observer de loin, il avait remarqué mes pouvoirs et le fait que je pouvais nager, il a eu l'idée de me vendre comme esclave. Quand je suis revenue à moi on était en mer et j'étais attachée, j'ai tenté de m'enfuir mais il avait m'avait enchaîné, je n'avais aucun moyen de me libérer, il avait pris beaucoup de précautions pour s'assurer que je ne lui pose pas de problème..."

"Les marines t'ont acheté ?" questionna le capitaine pirate doucement, il voyait que c'était difficile pour cette femme de parler de ce qui lui était arrivé, il ignorait pourquoi elle répondait à ses questions, après tout elle ne le connaissait pas, mais il allait tout faire pour rendre l'expérience plus facile et moins douloureuse pour elle.

"Non, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de me vendre, ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte c'était qu'un dragon céleste était en visite au royaume de Goa, donc à East Blue, la marine avait envoyé un Vice Amiral pour le protéger à distance, le Vice Amiral Sakazuki, aujourd'hui connu comme Akainu. Le navire du pirate a été arrêté par les marines, j'ignore pourquoi et ils m'ont découvert, Sakazuki a interrogé mon kidnappeur et lorsqu'il a appris pour mes pouvoirs, pour mon instinct, il a vu l'intérêt. Il m'a confié à des scientifiques qui m'ont posé des questions et qui ont cherché des produits afin de stimuler mon instinct, le rendre plus fort et ça a fini par fonctionner." raconta Sakura sans le regarder. "Ca m'a brisé."

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda avec douceur Newgate, attirant l'attention de Sakura qui ne savait pas ce que voulait dire l'émotion dans les yeux du capitaine pirate, il y avait une douceur et une affection paternelle, elle n'avait jamais vu une telle chose et du coup ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Elle ne pouvait donc pas comprendre que Barbe Blanche avait arrêté de la voir simplement comme la sœur d'Ace ou comme une victime, mais comme une fille, sa fille.

"Je ne viens pas de ce monde à l'origine, mais d'un monde totalement différent." dit soudainement Sakura, se mettant à marcher vers le labyrinthe, surpris et intrigué Newgate se leva et la suivit. "Un monde où il n'y a pas de fruit du démon mais une énergie que les gens appellent magie, qu'ils canalisent avec une baguette, un bout de bois avec un objet purement magique à l'intérieur. Une plume d'un animal magique, ou une écaille, ou une dent ... Les gens de ce monde se reposent uniquement sur leur magie, ils ne se battent pas physiquement et utilise cette énergie pour toute chose. Pour se sentir supérieur les gens ont commencé à dire que ceux des anciennes familles de sorciers, étaient clairement mieux que les autres et comme ça une guerre a éclaté. Mes parents s'opposaient à cette idée et ont été tué pour ça par un homme, un homme qui voulait me tuer aussi, même si je n'avais que quinze mois, Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Voldemort. Il craignait une chose au delà de toute autre, la mort, c'est pour cela qu'il cherchait à me tuer, une prophétie avait été faite au sujet d'un enfant né à la fin du mois de juillet, mais il était allé bien plus loin encore. Il avait séparé son âme, son aura, et l'avait stocké dans différents objets afin de survivre, une part se trouvait en moi. Ce sont les ténèbres. 

Les produits des scientifiques ont détruit une barrière en moi, une barrière qui me protégeait de l'âme du meurtrier de mes parents, mon âme à été confronté à celle de cet homme et j'ai du me battre pour ne pas être détruit, pour qu'il ne puisse pas détruire mon esprit et se l'approprier me tuant pour prendre possession de mon corps au passage. J'ai gagné comme vous pouvez le voir mais ça m'a demandé beaucoup d'énergie et m'a détruite en parti, c'est ce combat plus que les produits des scientifiques qui ont rendu mon esprit ainsi. Aussi dévasté.

J'ignore ce qui se serait passé si mes pouvoirs avaient pu grandir de manière... disons naturelle mais là ça les a rendu incontrôlable, je vois le temps, passé, présent et futur sans savoir ce que je vois exactement et sans pouvoir le contrôler. J'entends les pensées des gens sans pouvoir les bloquer totalement. Je suis l'esclave de mes pouvoirs, un simple réceptacle qui ne peut rien contrôler, ni ce que je dis, ni ce que je fais. Je suis une faiblesse de taille pour tous les camps, marines, pirates, révolutionnaire, ça n'a pas d'importance, je suis dangereuse même si je ne le souhaite pas. Je ne peux pas contrôler mes pouvoirs mais je refuse d'être à nouveau une arme, pour qui que ce soit. Cependant Sakazuki ne me laissera pas partir, pas tant qu'il vivra et si d'autres apprennent mon existence mais surtout mes capacités... je serai chassée par le monde entier. Je connais mes frères, même maintenant sans les avoir vraiment vu pendant des années, ils se battront pour me protéger et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je refuse qu'ils soient blessés par ma faute alors j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Je vous en prie tuez moi." implora Sakura en s'agenouillant devant lui.


End file.
